Y sin envargo te quiero
by sasodei99
Summary: Bueno aqui uno de los 3 cortos que quiero subir y en estos cortos ustedes me decis si sigo o no ok
1. Chapter 1

hola bueno todabia no tengo mi ordenador pero me lo han dado hasta que vengan las notas y pase a 3 de ESO y bueno aqui un corto que si os gusta hago la continuacion que claro me teneis que avisar por los comentarios (yo le digo asi ) y como siempre las criticas son bien recibidas si es para mejor.

************************************************** ********************************* _no puedo confiar en nadie todos me habeis engañado por eso me voy no pienso volver nunca no quiero estar con gente que no es capaz de decirme la verdad y que me engaña con falsas esperanzas de algo que nunca va a volver ni volvere a ver a menos que sea por fotos,fotos que fueron mi esperanza durante 15 años y que ya no son nada para mi solo marionetas sin alma_

_sasori_

********30 AÑOS MAS TARDE**********

¿?:despierte danna ya es de dia no te puedes pasar todo el dia durmiendo hm

Sasori:*despertandose poco a poco*¿ sabes la hora que es mocoso ?

¿?:¬¬ no me digas asi hm tengo nombre sabes

Sasori: y yo tambien no entiendo por que te has tomado tantas confianzas conmigo la primera semana mo...deidara *sentandose en la cama*

Deidara:por que al igual que yo tu eres tambien un artista,si,y como eres el mayor de los dos pues eres mi danna *sonriendo*¿por cierto cuantos años tienes danna?

Sasori:*levantandose de la cama* no te importa mocoso ahora salte y esperame fuera vale

Deidara:pero si ya te visto asi muchos veces

Sasori:pero los demas no lo saben asi que se un buen mocoso y obedece

Deidara:¬¬ pues tu deja de decirme mocoso

Sasori:aaaahh esta bien venga Deidara puedes hacer el favor de irte de una vez

Deidara:¬¬ vale *sale y da un portazo* estupido danna

Sasori:* se dirige a hiruko*: como es posible que me desespere tanto pero en cierto modo me agrada su compañia aunque sea un pesado,no me deje en paz,me discuta siempre sobre el arte... vale no me agrada para nada como he podido llegar a pensar eso solo ha pasado una semana que me toco de compañero y ya me esta volviendo loco *suspira* ese es el problema de los mocosos no tienen ninguna preocupacion y siempre se quieren divertir sin importarles las consecuencias pero bueno que le vamos a hacer *se mete en hiruko y sale del cuarto* oye mocoso quita esa cara y vamonos o llegaremos tarde

Deidara:¬¬ mmmm *sin moverse y sin mirarle*

Sasori:e.e no me obligues a llevarte por las malas *apuntandole con el rabo de hiruko*

Deidara: o.o vale vale *caminando rapidamente hacia delante*

Sasori:*suspirando yendo detras de el*

bueno aqui el corto en realidad queria subir otro pero no tenia el papel donde lo escribi asi que tuve que hacer una ahora ya sabeis que si quereis que continue decidmelo yo vere los comentarios por el movil y las criticas como dije las acepto besos,suerte y mucha inspiracion


	2. Chapter 2

_No lo entiendo tu sirvienta. Aquí con nosotros, con tú familia no te puedes ir así como así, te queremos Sasori, por favor vuelve._

_Chiyo._

***********************30 años después*************************

ADeidara y Sasori esta mañana les habían encargado una misión de aniquilar a unos espías que estuvieron robando información de Akatsuki.

**********************En el bosque**************************

Sasori: *pensando mientras mira a Deidara*: como puede ser que haya caído tan bajo, mira que tocarme con un mocoso de compañero, seguro ni siquiera sabrá lo que es un escorpión. Y se cansa en nada, es un… Pero que o.O.

Deidara:*dándole a Sasori (que estaba dentro de Hiruko) con un palo*.

Sasori: *le quita el palo y se aleja un poco* ¿se puede saber qué haces? ¡Que te crees que soy un juguete!*molesto*.

Deidara: pero desde que salimos estas muy callado ahí dentro y creía que no estabas. Y pensé que me habías dejado sólo hm u.u.

Sasori: ¿y entonces como me estaba moviendo eh?

Deidara: o.o pues no lo pensé, creía que andaba sólo jejejeje.

Sasori: *suspira* ¿y tu cuándo piensas? *comenzando a andar*.

Deidara: *coge otro palo y se lo tira mientras se da la vuelta cruzándose de brazos* yo si pienso, si eres tú el que no lo hace.

Sasori: ¿yo qué? *irguiéndose sin siquiera mirarlo*.

Deidara: pues que… ¡que no te importo!

Sasori: *se da la vuelta y lo mira fijamente* no seas ridículo, no soy tu niñera no tengo por qué cuidarte y mucho menos preocuparme por ti.

Deidara: *al borde del llanto* A sí… * salé corriendo en dirección al bosque*.

Sasori: ¿a dónde crees que vas mocoso? *sin moverse*.

Deidara: *no contesta, no se gira, solo sigue corriendo hasta que desaparece*.

Sasori: *se da la vuelta para seguir con su camino* me da igual no pienso ir a por ti, un estorbo menos *pensando: pero por qué me siento mal*.

**********************Deidara********************

Deidara: *se tropieza y cae* estúpido Danna *se sienta en el suelo* no le importó u.u… en realidad el tiene razón soy un ridículo y no pienso, si no fuera así no me habría hecho ilusiones. Será mejor que me valla así le podre olvidar *se levanta y se quita la capa de Akatsuki, la tira por ahí en el suelo mientras camina desapareciendo por el bosque*


End file.
